Saving Mercedes Jones
by Pari
Summary: While Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans are taking in the sights of New York and finding love again, Mr. Finch and Mr. Reese work to save Mercedes, whose number has just come up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey all I have a new Samcedes fic for you, but don't worry I'm working on the last chapter of 'The Return of Summer Nights'. This will be a crossover fic to include my favorite TV series 'Person of Interest' (if you haven't seen this show I highly recommend you check it out). Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and as always if you read please take a moment to review, reviews are like my scooby snacks and spinach.

* * *

**New York**

* * *

"I cannot believe that we've made it to the National Show Choir Competition, again." Tina Cohen-Chang exclaimed excitedly as they all entered their hotel.

"I can believe it, we're good baby," Tina's boyfriend Mike Chang stated as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Only difference this time is that we'll be placing higher than 12th place."

"Amen," Blaine and Unique said, both snapped their fingers as they walked in arm and arm.

"Well you guys definitely deserve it after all the hard work you've put in this year." Mercedes Jones announced as she pulled up the rear with Sam Evans trailing close behind, carrying her larger bag.

"Well we couldn't have done it without you," Finn replied and the others concurred. "Thanks for taking a break from L.A. to come back to lil ole Lima, OH to help us."

"It was my pleasure, you guys are my family," Mercedes stated as she looked about to each of the Glee members standing before her. "Besides I've finished my backup work on the album I was working on and I don't go back into the studio to work on my demo until next week. Then after that I'll have a few weeks off before my next gig and I'll be free if you need me."

"I'll need you," Sam quickly barked out and then turned red as he realized his slip. "I mean we…we'll need you." He corrected as he pursed his lips in an embarrassed smile and ducked his head a bit. Mercedes couldn't stop the big smile that spread across her face as she stared at the man who was her first love and who still held a huge space in her heart.

"Alright guys I have the keycards to your rooms," Mr. Schuester walked up waving the cards in his hand. "You pretty much have the same sleeping arrangements as last time. Except Finn and Mercedes, since you two are no longer students I had to get you separate rooms. Finn you'll be bunking with me, and Mercedes, you have your own room." He said handing out the cards. Mercedes took the card and instinctively looked to where Sam stood and took in the mischievous smile that was on his face. "All right guys," Your bags will be taken up to your rooms, so you have the rest of the day to go sightseeing, but be back here by 9pm, and stay out of trouble." Mr. Schuester said and the group erupted with joy as they all made their way back to the exit, save Mercedes and Sam who stood in the lobby with Mr. Schuster and Finn.

"Well I have to head over to the theater and make sure all of our props and costumes arrived." Mr. Schuester said as he walked off.

"Yeah and I guess I better go play chaperone," Finn added as he head out after the group of teenagers.

"Good luck with that," Mercedes laughed as she called out after him. Then she noticed that Sam was still standing beside her. "Oh Sam let me take those, so you can go out and have fun with the rest of your classmates." She said as she reached for her bag, but Sam moved it out of her reach.

"No, I'm good I don't really feel like hanging out." He said. "So I'll help you with your bag and then I don't know….what do you have planned for the day?" He asked coyly and Mercedes fought hard not to smile but in the end, a half smile graced her lips.

"I'm going to do a little sightseeing, there were some spots I didn't get to see last time, and then I have plans to meet up with Kurt."

"That sounds like fun, would you mind if I tagged along?" Sam asked and Mercedes squinted her eyes suspiciously at the tall blonde-hair man before her as she giggled a bit.

"I thought you just said you didn't feel like hanging out."

"Well I didn't but then you mentioned Kurt and I'd love to see him." Sam replied around a smirk. Mercedes rolled her eyes a little, shook her head, and continued to giggle as she made her way to the elevators.

"Riiight," She said and her tone told how little she believed him. Sam entered the elevator with Mercedes, having to stand right behind her. He purposely stood close to so he could breathe in her sweet scent. He pulled his cell from his pocket and began texting, and after a moment Mercedes cell twitted and she pulled it out and read the message out loud.

"Mercedes Jones still smells really good…really Sam?" She threw a look and a smile over her shoulder.

"It'll be trending within the hour." He said and again she started giggling, something she noticed she did a lot around him.

"Boy what am I gonna do with you?" Mercedes said more as a statement than a question.

"Whatever you want," Sam said in all seriousness and the smile on Mercedes face faltered a bit as Sam started to sing.

_"Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back_

He winked at her and Mercedes blushed as her cheeks began to hurt a bit from all the smiling she was doing.

_Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some._

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours." 

The elevator dinged and then opened and Sam danced out into the corridor while tugging a laughing Mercedes behind him. He twirled her and then danced her down the hall towards her room.

_"Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate.  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours."

Sam stopped them right in front of Mercedes door, he then turned her and pressed her back against the door, and then he moved up so close they were touching chest to chest. Mercedes voice hitched in her throat as she gazed up mesmerized by Sam sea green eyes.

_"Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear  
And I will nibble your ear_

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed.

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.  
It's what we aim to do.  
Our name is our virtue.

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours."

"I'm still yours Mercedes," Sam proclaimed in a whisper and then leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Mercedes was about to swoon when a voice cut in and ended the moment.

"Get a room." The elderly woman said as she walked by arm and arm with an elderly gentleman, who replied.

"Edna, why don't you mind your own business? Don't you remember when we were young and all the places we use to do it in?" The man said and his lady blushed and swatted at his arm with a smile as they continued on to the elevators. Both Sam and Mercedes chuckled as the couple walked on.

"So do you need help unpacking?" Sam asked, as he remained pressed up against Mercedes.

"I don't think that's a good idea Sam," She replied as she pushed him back. She found it harder to think straight with him so close to her.

"Why not?" He asked as he stepped back to her but not so close this time.

"Because you're in full 'seduce Mercedes' mode and I…I don't know if I have the strength to fight you off right now." He smiled at those words, took another step closer, and dipped his mouth back down until their lips were barely touching.

"Then don't fight me." Sam encouraged and his hot minty breath dance across her lips and Mercedes had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from moaning. "Do you remember the last time we were in New York? This is where Samcedes began."

"Sam-what-es?" Mercedes asked with a playful smile.

"Oh it's our 'ship' name, it's how I refer to 'us' on my twitter and facebook accounts. Sam and Mercedes equal 'Samcedes'." He said quite pleased with himself. "You be amazed by how many people at our school ship Samcedes, and totally want us to get back together."

"You are a fool, you know that?" Mercedes said teasingly through a laugh as she swatted at his muscular chest. "What about Brittany, I thought you two were a 'ship'."

"Naw, I mean we got close but it just didn't feel like 'us', and then Santana came back and it was obvious that those two still had unresolved feelings. Besides, Brittana sounds why better than Bram." Sam said as he frowned up a bit at his and Brittany's ship name. "So we both decided that we are better as just friends, and I'm sure Brittany and Santana are hooking up right now somewhere."

"I'm sorry Sam that things didn't work out with you and Brittany." Mercedes lied.

"No you're not," He tossed out and invoked another giggle to escape her lips. "It never would have worked between Brittany and I anyway because I want someone else." He stated with a serious tone and Mercedes gasped as she looked up into his serious face.

"We uh, s...should get ready for sex…I meant sightseeing," Mercedes slipped and then quickly corrected as her eyes doubled in size. Sam chuckled at her slip and then moved back.

"Ok," He agreed not wanting to pressure her further. He was content just knowing and seeing that she still wanted him and badly as he wanted her. "I'll let you get ready and I meet you down in the lobby in say 15 minutes."

"Ok, I'll be there." Mercedes nodded and then watched for a moment as Sam turned and walked back to the elevators, he would turn back so often to lock eyes with her. She stood smiling after him until he finally disappeared in the elevators, and then with a happy sigh she unlocked her door and entered her room.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

"Morning Finch," John Reese greeted as he entered the abandon library that had become their headquarters. "You said we have a new number?" He said as he scratched at Bear's ear before tossing a tennis ball down one of the aisles, and then watched as the German Shepard scurried off after it. Reese than moved to where his employer Harold Finch stood taping up a picture of their latest number, an young black woman with an infectious smile on her face.

"Yes a Miss. Mercedes Jones," Finch replied as he moved back to his desk where he took a seat at his computers. "Miss. Jones is originally from Lima, OH but late last year she moved to Los Angeles where she works full time as a backup singer, though I suspect it won't be long before she's the headliner," He stated as he watched the youtube video of her performance of Disco Inferno. "She really is quite exceptional." He added as he bobbed his head a bit.

"Finch I didn't know that we were taking this gig on the road," Reese said as he turned to look at the man who at become his closest friend. "You want me to go all the way to L.A.?"

"No Mr. Reese, Miss Jones is here in New York helping her old high school glee club with a national competition. So whatever is going to happen, it will happen right here. She's staying at the Marriott Marquis on Broadway." With a curt nod, Reese exited out to start surveillance on Mercedes Jones.

* * *

(song info: 'I'm yours' sung by Jason Mraz)


	2. Chapter 2

Reese had just parked his motorcycle right across the street from the Marriott just in time to see Mercedes Jones exit the hotel with a tall, slender built blonde man. Reese tapped his earpiece to connect to Finch.

"Finch, did you find out anything about who might be after Miss Jones?" Reese questioned as he lifted his cell phone and took a couple of picture of Mercedes' blonde companion.

"I'm afraid I have nothing definitive yet Mr. Reese, but I do know that whatever happened that caused Miss. Jones' number to come up happened within the past week, while she was back in L.A."

"I'm sending you some pictures it seems she might have a boyfriend. Maybe he's involved somehow get me everything you can find on him."

Finch stared as the picture Reese sent him instantly appeared on his monitor, with a smirk he replied. "That is a Mr. Samuel Evans. He's a senior at Miss. Jones' old high school and he'll be attending UCLA in the Fall, majoring in graphic design. And from what I have read on his Twitter and Facebook accounts, he and Miss. Jones use to be hot and heavy before she left for L.A. The man makes it no secret that he's in love with her, and he seems quite taken with how nice she smells." Finch stated as he arched a brow while he read the many posts Sam made on his pages about Mercedes. Reese continued watching the couple allowing them to get some distance before he crossed the street to follow them. Suddenly out the corner of his eye, he noticed that someone else was watching the couple and had started following them.

"Finch I think the perp is here and he's about to make a move, see if you can ID this guy," Reese quickly took a snapshot of the bulky, bald black man who was now following Mercedes and Sam, he sent it to Finch. Reese then kick started his bike and sped off to catch the two unsuspecting victims before it was too late.

"Mr. Finch I have intel on the bad guy and 'bad' being the operative word. His name is Riddick Jackson and he's employed by some record exec named Sean Knight, who is based out of L.A. The machine is still pulling up all of Mr. Jackson's criminal history, but from what its gathered so far he's a suspect in over 25 murders back in L.A. he's gotten off because no one has come forward to identify him as the culprit or if they did, they disappeared without a trace."

"He's probably the henchman for that record exec." Reese said as he dismounted his bike and removed his helmet. He then stalked around the corner just as Mercedes and Sam approached. "Mercedes Jones?" He called out and stopped a baffled Mercedes and a suspicious Sam in their tracks.

"Yes, do I know you?" She inquired, as she looked at him cock-eyed.

"No you don't but know that I'm here to help you." Reese assured. "I need you to come with me."

"What?"

"No way she's going anywhere with you," Sam said as he moved between Mercedes and the mysterious man blocking their way. "Who the hell are you?"

"Look we really don't have time for formal introductions, because that man stalking across the street right now." Reese pointed and both Sam and Mercedes turned confused gaze to the man Reese was pointing out. "He's trying to kill you." As if to make his point, the big bald man pulled a gun from his coat, which caused both Sam and Mercedes eyes to nearly bulge out of their heads.

"Oh my God," Mercedes gasped out as Sam yanked her behind him and Reese stepped in front of them both and pulled his own gun.

"Head two blocks up, go down to the subway and catch the next train, I'll be right behind you." Reese commanded as he covered them. At first, both Sam and Mercedes seemed to be glued to where they stood and they continued watching the approaching gunman with fright-filled eyes, it was until the man shot at them were they motivated to move. Mercedes screamed as she ducked and covered her head while Sam turned his body towards her and wrapped himself around her like a shield.

"Go, now!" Reese commanded as he shot back trying to avoid hitting the pedestrians who began screaming and scurrying about them. Without further hesitation, Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and race towards the subway. They bounded down the stairs, pausing only long enough to pay the token and just in time to catch the train that was just readying to close its doors. Mercedes had been virtually holding her breath and didn't truly exhale until the train doors closed and the train began to move.

"Oh my God Sam, oh my God," She cried as tears fell down her face and her body began to shake. Sam quickly pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed at her temple while whispering words of reassurance in her ears. He too was scared witless but knew he had to stay strong in order to keep Mercedes from completely falling apart.

* * *

Reese's return gunfire and the sirens of Det. Carter's approaching vehicle had been enough to make the perp turn and retreat. Reese was grateful for Carter's back up as usual but he could see from the way she glared at him while telling the frightened bystanders that everything was under control that she was about to lay into him.

"Really John, you get into a shootout in the middle of the city? You're lucky I was so close by when Finch called me." Detective Jocelyn Carter chastised as she stood before him with her hands on her hip.

"Well in all fairness Jos, he started it." Reese said as he turned and began walking back to his bike with Carter right at his side.

"So I take it there's a new number?" She asked and Reese simply nodded his head as he grabbed his helmet and pulled it back on. "Well I'll leave you to it, but could you please try not to draw so much attention to yourself, and call me if you need me." She tossed out as she rolled her eyes and smirked at Reese as mounted his bike. She shook her head slightly and then headed back to her car.

"Finch…" Reese called out.

"I'm here Mr. Reese. I took the liberty of cloning Miss Jones' cell during your shootout as well as Mr. Evans, and I'm tracking them now. If you hurry you should be able to catch them on Lexington Avenue." Finch stated and Reese ended their call and then sped off on his bike.

* * *

"So you can't think of any reason why that guy is after you?" Sam asked as he sat close to Mercedes, clutching her hands in his. She shook her head. "Come on Mercy, think baby."

"I am Sam and I don't know," Mercedes responded as tears continued to fill her eyes. "I've never done anything wrong to anyone."

"Well that's not entirely true, remember last year the whole you, me, and Shane drama." Sam reminded her. "You don't think he would send someone after you do you?"

"No, Shane is a decent guy and besides remember prom he had gotten himself a new girlfriend by then. But now that I think about it that guy, the one shooting at us he does look familiar to me."

"From back in L.A.?" Sam asked hoping she'd remember more.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." She nodded just as the train came to a stop. "What do we do? That guy who helped us said that he'd be right behind us, so do we stay here or go back to the hotel?"

"I say we just ride the train, we can't risk going back to the hotel. What if that guy knows you're staying there. I don't want to endanger our friend." Sam said and Mercedes nodded in agreement, as she bit at her bottom lip. "Don't worry, I promise you I won't let anything happen to you." He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulled her close, and then kissed the top of her head.

"I hate to interrupt," Reese's voice pulled their attention to the open doors where he stood. "But we need to move now." Even though they didn't know this man Sam and Mercedes both were relieved to see him and they stood and exited the train after him.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as he walked behind the older man while keeping a firm grip on Mercedes' hand and pulling her close beside him.

"I'm taking you two to a safe house. I'd had only planned to take you," Reese stated as he turned to cast a quick glance to Mercedes. "But now that the bad guy has seen your boyfriend here it's probably best to take him along too."

"But we came here with more friends, will they be safe?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, I already have a friend looking after them. His name is Det. Fusco and he's a cop so they're safe. Right now I'm more concerned with getting you two out of sight, that guy seemed to know just where to find you, so I'm guessing he has eyes on the streets." Reese replied as he led them out of the subway.

"Do you know who that guy was and why he's trying to kill me?" Mercedes asked and she jogged a bit trying to keep up.

"His name is Riddick Jackson and he works for an L.A. based record exec named Sean Knight. As for why he's after you I was kind of hoping you'd tell me. Do you know this Knight guy?"

"Yeah," Mercedes answered honestly. "I attended one of his parties last week. Some of the guys I sing backup with talked me into going since there were a lot of musical big wigs that always attend Mr. Knight's parties. We went and shopped around some of the demo work we have, you know hoping to catch a break."

"Over here," Reese spoke out as he maneuvered them to what looked to be an abandon department store. He unlocked the door and held it open and the Sam and Mercedes slipped in. he then scanned the area to make sure there wasn't anyone paying too much attention to them. Once he was sure they weren't being watched and hadn't been followed, he shut and locked the door behind him. "C'mon were going all the way to the top," Once they reached the top of the building both Sam and Mercedes were in awe at how the entire floor was an upscale studio apartment. "Make yourselves at home; this is where you'll be staying until I take out this threat. It's important that you don't make any phone calls to anyone, in case this Knight person has cloned your phone. Now Mercedes," Reese then focused on the frightened young woman who hid slightly behind the blonde man, who looked to be barely out of his teens but whose eyes held a dangerous gleam that told Reese he'd defend his lady with his life if it came to it. "Can you think of anything that might have happened at this party you attended?"

"No, nothing that anyone would want to kill me over. I spent most of the time star struck," She stated. "I was secretly taking pictures and videos of all the famous singers that were there."

"Finch did you get that?" Reese spoke out causing the other two people in the room to look around for the person he was speaking to.

"Yes Mr. Reese I'm on it." Finch replied into Reese's earpiece.

"You probably took a picture or video of something that someone doesn't want getting out to the public." Reese said to Mercedes. "So my partner and I need to find whatever it is and expose it, that's probably gonna be the only thing that saves your life." He then moved back to the exit. "You two stay here, don't leave this room, or make any calls. You'll be safe here. I'll be back as soon as I can, don't open this door unless you hear," Reese knock on the door three times consecutively, paused, knock twice more, paused again and then knocked once. "Got it?"

"Not really," Sam spoke as he bunched his brow in confusion. "Why don't we use something like a song, I know you…could whistle the theme from the Andy Griffith show." He suggested and Reese stared at the younger man in bewilderment as Mercedes rolled her eyes a bit and giggled despite the serious situation.

"I got it." She confirmed. "Thank you…wait we don't even know your name."

"Reese."

"Well thank you Mr. Reese for saving our lives." Reese simply nodded as he pulled the door open.

"Lock it," He instructed and then closed the door. Sam quickly moved to the door, locked it, then hurried back to Mercedes, and once again pulled her into the safety of his arms.

"I'm so scared Sam," Mercedes stated as stepped from his embraced and she wrapped her arms around herself, as if it would shield her from all the bad in the world. She then walked to the huge bay window that looked out over the city. "I don't want to die." She added as Sam came up to stand beside her. He reached out, grasped her shoulder, and turned her to face him.

"You're not gonna die, I would never let that happen." He proclaimed. "Besides, I like living too so." Mercedes rolled her eyes a bit in irritation.

"Sam, this guy is trying to kill me not you." She snapped.

"Yeah but if he succeeds in killing you it would be the death of me too." Sam proclaimed as he reached out and stroked Mercedes' cheek lovingly, and she blushed sweetly at his words. "You are still my heart and soul, Mercedes. And I know that you ended things with me because you're in L.A. And I'm still in Ohio, but." He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. Mercedes stared at it and then back up at Sam in confusion. "When you told me that you got a contract singing backup in L.A. I applied to UCLA." Mercedes gasped out in surprise.

"Oh Sam," She whispered as tears welded up in her eyes.

"I got this letter a couple of days ago," Sam said as he shook the envelope a bit. "I got accepted, so after graduation I'm moving to L.A. too." Mercedes lips pursed and then quickly formed a happy smile. "So you can't use distance as an excuse for us not to be together. And you can tell me you have a boyfriend out in L.A. and I'll tell you again, 'I don't care how big or bad your boyfriend is, I'm gonna win you back'." He ended with his trademark-crooked smile.

"Boy, you are so crazy." She said around a sniffle and a giggle. As she stared lovingly up at Sam a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Crazy about you," He said as he wiped away her tears and then cupped her chin in his head, tilted her head upward, and then leaned in and kissed her. After a few moments, Sam pulled back, but still held Mercedes close as he gazed down at her and asked. "Sooo there's no boyfriend out in L.A. is there?" He asked hopefully.

"No, but I just learned that my boyfriend in Ohio will be moving out to L.A. this Summer." She replied with a smile, which broadened as the huge goofy smile spread across Sam's face. Sam reached down and wrapped Mercedes up into his arms he then lifted her off the floor and twirled her around the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So here it is the end, I really hope you all enjoyed it. And thanks again for the warm welcome to the Samcedes community, I cannot not believe I missed them for so long:)

* * *

After few moments twirling her about the room, Sam, set Mercedes back upon the floor but still held her close as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck, invoking giggles. "Ok uncle, uncle!" She exclaimed as she always did when he nibbled at her most ticklish spot. Sam released her and then leaned back to smile down at her adoringly.

"I love you Mercedes," He said the words that always took her breath away because not only could she hear the sincerity of his words in his voice, but she could always see it shining through his eyes as well.

"I love you too Sam, so much, and I am so sorry for ending things the way that I did," Mercedes replied as fresh tears formed in her eyes. "God, I wasted so much time following my dreams while neglecting my heart, I don't want to that anymore." She grasped both of Sam's hand into hers and began to sing.

_"From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on…"_

An instant smile crossed Sam face as he heard the lyrics to a country song. He recalled their discussions about Sam's love of country music and how he wished Mr. Schue would do more of it in their routines. He had been overjoyed to discovered that Mercedes liked some country artists and many country songs, she'd told him that it didn't matter how a song was sang or by whom, so long as the lyrics held meaning and told a story.

_"From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you…"

Mercedes belted out the words so emotionally that Sam had to swallow down impending tears that wanted to fall. He watched her bewitched and followed her mindlessly as she walked them back towards the large four post bed that sat perched against a far wall.

_"From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on…"_

They stood at the foot of the bed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes for a moment and then Sam started to sing the next verse.

_"You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you…"_

Sam reached out and brushed a clump of Mercedes thick hair from her face, leaned in, and then placed a soft kiss on her forehead before continuing the song.

_"From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on…"_

He ended the song and then swooped in and captured her lips into a deep kiss. Sam effortlessly gathered Mercedes into his arms, laid her back upon the bed, and stretched his body out over hers, and all without breaking from their kiss. Their hands pulled and pushed at each other's clothing as they began to make love.

* * *

**Later, Elsewhere**

* * *

"You found anything yet Finch?" Reese barked out as he entered their headquarters.

"Oh yes Mr. Reese. I have found the 'smoking gun'. These images were in the corner of the pictures." Finch stated as he pulled up the photos he found on Mercedes phone from the night up the party. A couple of the pictures were of a young blonde girl being carried away by Riddick Jackson with Mr. Sean Knight following behind. In each photo Riddick had his hands over the girls mouth and it was obvious that she was struggling and being taken against her will. In the final picture showed Riddick eyes looking back into the camera. "I doubt Miss. Jones even noticed any of that," Finch said. "But Mr. Jackson noticed here, but apparently she left the party before he could get back out to her. The next morning the body of Miss. Rosanna Tomlin was found in a dumpster." Finch pulled up a battered picture of the girl from the pictures. "She had been brutally raped and then beaten to death. Several reported seeing a man fitting Mr. Jackson's description tossing something big in the dumpster. The police brought him in for questioning but they didn't have enough to keep him, or to get a court order for a DNA sample from him or Mr. Knight."

"Until now," Reese replied.

"Indeed, I had already taken the liberty of sending the pictures to the L.A.P.D. as well as the N.Y.P.D. I also informed Carter and she put out an APB on Mr. Jackson, they picked him up a few minutes ago. As for Mr. Knight," Finch pulled up some news footage that was blowing up on the internet, it showed Mr. Sean Knight being handcuffed and taken into police custody. The ticker that ran along the bottom of the video told of the multi-millionaire record exec charged with rape and murder. "So it appears that Miss. Mercedes Jones is safe and can go on to become a star who I think could be bigger than Aretha and Whitney."

"I'm sure she'll be very happy to know that she's safe and that she has you as a fan Finch." Reese smirked down at his friend. "I guess I'll head back to the safe house and let them know."

"Uhm you might want to wait on that Mr. Reese," Finch said as he pulled up some footage. Reese watched the screen for a moment and realized that it was fuzzy and darkened footage from the safe house, which from what he could make out displayed Sam and Mercedes in bed, making love.

"Well I guess I can give them an hour or so," Reese commented as he and finch continued watching the shadows of movement on the screen.

"I'd say more 'or so' Mr. Evans has got stamina, they've been at it nonstop since you left them an hour and a half ago." Finch said and then cleared his throat and stopped the video when he realized that they were being voyeuristic.

* * *

**A couple hours later**

* * *

Sam and Mercedes sat at the counter in the kitchen area of the loft eating; they had worked up an incredible appetite and were munching on some cereal.

"You know you need to hurry up and get that Grammy girl, because I'm gonna marry you as soon as you do." Sam said around a mouth full of Honeygrams. Mercedes blushed and smiled sweetly at him. They then sat in a comfortable silence until they heard whistling.

"What is that?" Mercedes asked as she jumped up in a fright and moved closer to Sam, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissed her forehead, and then moved to the door.

"It's the theme to the Andy Griffith Show," He said with a smile as he opened the door and let Reese in.

"Are you two ready to go?" Reese asked as he crossed the threshold.

"Go where?" Sam asked. "Into some kind of witness protection program?" Reese looked at the younger man beside him and smirked.

"I'm only offering you a ride back to your hotel, it's just 2 so there's still plenty of day left for you guys to finish your sightseeing." Both Mercedes and Sam's eyes lit up at this news.

"Wait, are you saying we can leave, and that Mercedes is safe now?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah all the bad guys are in jail now, and thanks to you Mercedes there are about 25 unsolved murder cases that will now get closed."

"Do I even want to know what it is that I had?" Mercedes asked as she stepped up beside Sam and grabbed his hand.

"I think it would be best if you didn't, and all traces of it were wiped from your cell already by my partner Finch," Reese answered. "C'mon let's get you guys back to your life."

"Wait, Mr. Reese…words just don't seem to do it justice but I want to say thank you to you and your friend Finch for saving our lives." Mercedes spoke out.

"You're welcome and you can expect Finch to look you up when your first album hits the shelves so he can get an autograph. He thinks you're gonna be bigger than Aretha 'and' Whitney." Reese repeated Finch's earlier words and Mercedes blushed at the huge compliment. "Let's go." Reese led the way out of the safe house.

* * *

**Sometime later**

* * *

Mercedes had managed to keep her lunch date with Kurt to which Sam tagged along. They had decided not to share their little adventure with anyone. It had been nice to catch up with Kurt and to get in a little more sightseeing before they made their way back to the Hotel at around 7pm.

"What a day, can you believe all that's happened?" Mercedes spoke out as they made their way to the elevators.

"Well I always knew that life with you would never be boring baby," Sam replied and placed a quick peck on her lips.

"I'm starving; you know what I'm craving?" She asked as a big smile slipped onto her face.

"Some white chocolate?" Sam offered as he did a slight body roll and waggled his brows up and down at her. Mercedes giggled as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"No…well…OK yeah," She corrected with a giggle and Sam threw her a wink and a smile. "But only after I have a famous New York Dog," She announced and then both she and Sam then turned to the approaching voices.

"God this town is amazing, I can see why Rachel and Kurt both want to be here," Tina gushed and did a twirl as she Mike, Blaine, Unique walked up to where Sam and Mercedes stood by the elevators.

"New York sucks!" Puck proclaimed as he stalked up arm in arm with his girlfriend Lauren. "Do you know how many times I got stopped by the po-po and patted down?"

"Whenever he would take food from the side walk venders without paying for it, and they'd call the cops on him," Lauren interjected an answer.

"Hey what's wrong with sampling the goods before I decide to buy it?" Puck asked.

"Uh…it's called stealing," Lauren replied as she rolled her eyes but then smiled and leaned in and placed a kiss on Puck's nose. His enraged demeanor instantly melted away as he smiled at his girl and pulled her a little closer. The rest just chuckled at the two.

"So where's everyone else?" Mercedes asked as she eyed the entrance.

"Oh Ms. Britt-Britt is hanging with Santana and judging by the way they were carrying on during lunch I'd say they're somewhere right now doing the do girl," Unique responded as the others nodded in agreement.

"Artie and Rory are hanging with Sugar, of course," Blaine said rolling his eyes and his words also caused Mercedes to roll her eyes.

"Are they still trying to win Sugar's affection?" They all nodded in reply. "Don't they know that neither one of them have enough money to handle that girl?" She asked and they all shook their heads 'no' in reply. "Well what about Finn didn't he catch up with you guys when you left?"

"Yeah but c'mon we're in New York aka 'Rachel City'," Mike said. "It wasn't long before he found an excuse to go see her."

"What about you two, what have you been up to?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing big," Mercedes lied as she giggled.

"Yeah just some sightseeing," Sam added as he grasped her hand into his, entwining their fingers, and Blaine quickly took notice.

"O.M.G. are 'Samcedes' back together because I didn't get the tweet." Blaine asked and at his question Sam smirked and released Mercedes' hand, he then pulled out his phone and began to text. When he was finished, he returned his phone back to his pocket, and once again grasped Mercedes' hand as several tings, blings, and whistles went off to alert their friends that they had just gotten a message.

"Samcedes is a go for 2013 and beyond," Blaine read aloud around a huge smile. "And Mercedes Jones smells good 'all over'." He added and arched a brow as he and the rest of the group cast questioning eyes at the two lovebirds. Mercedes threw large eyes up at Sam who was smiling like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Already trending, baby," Sam said and then threw her a wink.

**Fin**

(song info: "From this Moment On', sung by Shania Twain)


End file.
